Stranger than usual
by 4Kennedy
Summary: Rachel is even stranger than usual when Quinn wakes up after passing out. Written for the vaguely annual f t porn battle on livejournal. The prompt was 'passing out'.


Darkness surrounded Quinn. The world was at the tip of her fingers, but she couldn't quite grasp it. Her mind was fuzzy and when she tried to open her eyes, it felt as if someone was pressing her lids down. It took several attempts before she succeeded and quick blinking until her vision was more or less clear.

"What happened?" Quinn asked, confused and barely audible, her throat dry and scratchy. She was lying on a stretcher, the walls were painted a too happy yellow and it smelled like disinfectants.

The school's sickroom.

"Hey," a tender voice greeted her. Surprisingly, it was Rachel's face that came into view, not Finn's and not Puck's. Great, one was just as reliable as the other. "You passed out," Rachel told her, a compassionate smile on her lips.

Had she missed something? Since when was she friends with Rachel Berry? It was one thing when neither Finn nor Puck were here, but it was another one when her supposed to be best friends, Santana and Brittany, abandoned her and she had to settle with Yentl!

Rachel placed one hand delicately on Quinn's cheek and brushed with her thumb over her cheekbone. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

The whole scene went right from weird to absolutely crazy.

Quinn's breath hitched and she could feel her heart drumming wildly in her chest. "I… I don't know." She was frozen and could just stare at the brunette with wide eyes. "A little strange."

"It's going to be alright," Rachel assured her, laying her other hand on Quinn's and squeezing it reassuringly. "Everything is going to be alright."

And then Rachel was leaning down, her lips coming closer and Quinn squeezed her eyes shut in fear. For a second Quinn hoped she had just imagined it, but she hadn't. Soft lips were pressed against her forehead, while the thumb on her cheek continued to caress her cheek.

When the lips detached from her head, Quinn released a deep breath she hadn't known she was holding. How silly of her to suspect Rachel would kiss her on the mouth. She chuckled lowly at her own foolishness.

Rachel might have given her only an innocent kiss to the forehead; however, she hadn't retreated completely and her face was hovering only mere inches above Quinn's.

"Rachel?" Quinn tentatively asked, a fine plucked eyebrow raised. Rachel just kept looking at her as if she was trying to find something specific in her eyes. "Are you okay?" She shouldn't be the one asking this question; after all she was the one laying on a stretcher in the sickroom. But Rachel was acting very strangely, even more than usual and Quinn was at a total loss. She watched Rachel wet her lips, her pink tongue sliding slowly first over the top and then over her bottom lip, drawing it in along with her tongue and gently biting down.

Entirely unprepared for it, Quinn's lower muscles clenched hard in response. The hand Rachel still had on her cheek was burning hot. Or was she the one burning? She couldn't tell for sure.

"Yeah," Rachel finally answered the question Quinn had already forgotten asking in the first place. This was all just too confusing for her.

Again, Rachel was leaning down to her ever so slowly and something inside Quinn just snapped. Patience never had been her strong point. The impulse was just too quick for her mind to catch up and suddenly she was kissing Rachel. Hungrily. Quinn hadn't known she could feel this… greedy.

A light tug at Rachel's shirt was enough to get her moving. She slipped on top of Quinn on the small stretcher; a thud indicated that she had lost her ballet flats in the process.

Between eager, wet kisses, they tried to get rid of as much clothing as possible. Quinn roughly pulled Rachel's shirt over her head and buried her face between the soft mounds of her breasts, nibbling and biting there, while Rachel unbuttoned her blouse and shoved it aside.

"What are we doing?" Quinn asked when she raised her head and kissed Rachel again, deeper and more desperately.

But Rachel didn't answer her. Instead, her lips left Quinn's mouth to travel along her jaw line until she reached her ear and began to suckle there. Her hot breath made the fine, blonde hair on Quinn's arms stand up and she could feel how her arousal pooled between her legs.

Quinn didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing it. All that she knew was the she needed to touch Rachel, to feel her, to burst with a sweet release. She pulled the zipper of Rachel's pants down, but their position didn't leave her enough space to shove her hand inside it.

Rachel heard a frustrated growl from Quinn and it turned her on even more. The blonde's hands were pushing at her hips and she understood the silent request. She raised herself somewhat and helped Quinn to push her jeans down her legs.

But she resumed her previous position only shortly before she began to travel down Quinn's neck, leaving light kisses on her way. She closed her lips around a bra-clad nipple, teasing it with her teeth.

Quinn sucked in a sharp breath and released it with a moan. She arched her back to get Rachel as close as possible. Rachel's hands were running up and down her sides, over her breasts and then down to her thighs, appreciating that the blonde was wearing a skirt. It made things easier for her.

Rachel's lips followed her hands to the inside of Quinn's thighs, alternating between them and slowly getting closer to her center. She could smell her, it was intoxicating. When she nibbled where Quinn's right thigh met her hip, she could feel her shudder.

Gently Rachel pushed her panties to the side and couldn't hide the satisfied grin at how wet and flushed Quinn was for her. She opened her folds just a little and blew teasingly over her clit.

"Jeez," was all Quinn was able to say. When Rachel brushed her tongue flat over her clit for the first time, she groaned loudly and raised her hips to get Rachel even closer, who obliged to her wish.

Rachel licked and sucked, slowly and then faster. When Quinn tangled a hand in her hair, tugging and pressing her head more firmly against her center, Rachel entered her with one finger. Soon it was joined by a second and then she closed her lips around her clit, sucked it between her teeth and flicked her tongue over it.

And Quinn let go, hips bucking. "Rachel!" she cried out. She wriggled and panted, tensed and then exploded. She felt like fainting and closed her eyes as dizziness washed over her.

*****

When Quinn opened her eyes again Rachel wasn't on top of her any more. Instead she was sitting in a chair nearby, perfectly dressed and reading a magazine. Quinn asked with a slight feeling of déjà vu, "What happened?"

Rachel looked up from her magazine. "Good, you're awake," she sighed with relief and jumped up from her seat. "This means I don't have to keep an eye on you any longer. The nurse said I can go when you wake up. You passed out and I think you've hit your head pretty hard, because you were moaning a lot."

Rachel had already reached the door, but she went over to Quinn and awkwardly patted her on the upper arm. "There're some painkillers and a glass of water on table right beside you. See you at Glee practice."

Quinn watched Rachel leave, a deep frown wrinkling her forehead. What the hell? Had she only imagined it?

A concussion. She obviously had one, Quinn decided, blushing deeply.

The End.


End file.
